Orator
Orator'' belongs to LV and no one else!'' It's is not free for RPs or Fanfiction without my knowledge and say in it. Orator is one of the hybrid scienceborns that were created. Appearence Orator is a completely black hybrid with a few icy splotches that scatter all along its scales. Its eyes are a strange white coloration, but it doesn't mean it's blind. It's a strange defect when Orator came out as well as a few other things. Due to the icy splotches on his scales, its body temperature always comes off cold and distance even when its quite near. Its jaw is always hung open (another defect) and it causes it to have a reason to talk -- so nothing can really get into its mouth. Sadly, it can't help the fact that it must talk constantly or at least give the impression that it's talking. This gives it a sad expression almost daily, but it tries to be nice to the other hybrids that are with it. Yet, it doesn't end well for Orator since its nonstop talking causes scars along its snout, throat, and chest that makes it quite afraid of the rest of the scienceborns. Which leads it to try to stick its jaw in place so it can stop talking, but it rarely works for long periods of time. That as well leaves some types of scars along its face. So, along Orator's wings, the splotches scatter there too and make the star-like patterns on its wings seem like a nebula that is quite beautiful. Which causes most of the scientists with a space aesthetic to constantly examine its wings that also scares him too. Its talons are usually filed down by the scientists, but abnormally grow back faster and get more and more IceWing-like every time. Personality This scienceborn mainly has three emotions: Happiness, frustration, and curiosity. With a hint of fear as a glitch that replaces happiness. Orator talks endlessly like the rolling waves along the coast. It can't help but talk which it gets frustration about and subtle fear about what would occur if it stopped. That leads it to do small experiments by itself around the scienceborns of when it doesn't talk. Which usually ends in them wondering why it isn't talking and happy that it isn't. Yet, it can't explain why it feels such a way. Must be the only three emotions that it has. As for curiosity, Orator inspects everything as well as stalk most of the other scienceborns. Which, at first, may seem creepy. Yet it's its only way on getting to know another dragon without getting frustrated on its jaw and what the dragon might do. Usually, it'll remain happy throughout the day until a slight glitch occurs that gives it fear for a few minutes before glitching back to happiness. Again, this is something that it can't control and is too hooked up on other things to really pay attention to it. The reason why there's a glitch in it is because of the scars. A scar across his snout had caused something to make it feel fear for a moment in time. Sad isn't it...? Abilities Orator can blow out black ice onto it's enemy and it will spread over the scales and might lock the joints on the other dragon. The black ice, according to the scientists, might be an error. As for the splotches on its back, Orator can keep itself cold throughout its body because of these and it only works well in hot climates. Talking is another thing. It usually talks other dragon's ears off if it gets frustrated with them. History Category:Artificially Created Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Non-Binary Category:Characters Category:Content (LieutenantVelociraptor) Category:Artificially Created